Just Married
by Tyanra Park
Summary: Baekhyun tertawa. Bahagia sekali. Kebaikan apa yang dia perbuat di masalalu sampai tuhan begitu baik mendatangkan Chanyeol dihidupnya. "Yeol.." - Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar. "Iya sayangku?" Dengan cepat Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol. Menangis dengan keras meluapkan rasa haru dan bahagia yang dia rasakan. "AYO KITA MENIKAH!"
1. Marry Me?

**Tyanra Park**

**[Chapter 1 : Marry Me?]**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Byun Baekhyun**

**\- Park Chanyeol**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi/BoysLove, Married Life, M-Preg**

**-Happy Reading-**

"Menikahlah denganku Byun Baekhyun.. "

"APA?! "

Bukan respon seperti ini yang diharapkan Park Chanyeol ketika dia berniat mengajak kekasih mungilnya untuk mengikat hubungan yang telah mereka jalani ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi, wajah tampan serta memakai setelan jas mahal dengan tangan memegang cincin mewah, sebuket bunga mawar dan jangan lupa senyum menawannya dia berlutut dihadapan sang kekasih. Berharap baekhyun akan langsung menjawab 'Ya' diikuti ciuman yang manis dibibir. Tapi melihat wajah kaget dan tatapan tidak percaya dari sepasang mata puppy itu seakan meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Bu-bukan bukan begitu yeol. Tentu saja aku sangat ingin menikah denganmu"

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menganga dengan mulut terbuka lebar, kaget dengan respon kekasih raksasa nya yang kelewat santai. Apa maksudnya dengan lalu?

Tidakkah Chanyeol berpikir ini terlalu cepat?

"Chanyeol dengar, aku baru delapan belas oke?"

"Wae? Aku tidak peduli kau remaja berumur delapan belas atau berapapun."

"Kau memang tidak peduli tapi aku peduli"

"Apa masalahnya love? Aku menikahi dirimu bukan usiamu. Dengar, aku mencintaimu dan kau pun mencintaiku, apa itu tidak cukup menjadikan alasan untuk kita menikah? Kita bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Apalagi yang kau risaukan?"

"Aku masih kekanak-kanakan yeollie."

"Aku tidak peduli.."

"Aku bahkan masih sering melakukan hal konyol.."

"Aku juga tidak peduli.."

"Aku tidak tampan, aku pendek dan sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana childish nya diriku. Mana mungkin untuk menikahiku sekarang hahaha jangan bercanda yeollie.."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Dan sayang, kau itu sangat sempurna jangan pernah berfikir kau tidak tampan atau apapun itu. Aku sangat serius ingin menikahimu love.."

"A-aku yatim piatu yeol.. Aku hanya itik buruk rupa yang beruntung karena menjadi kekasihmu. Aku bahkan sampai detik ini masih tidak percaya orang sepertimu, Park Chanyeol pimpinan perusahaan ternama dan dari keluarga terhormat memilih orang sepertiku menjadi kekasihmu.. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti?"

Chanyeol menggeram mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari selah bibir mungil kekasihnya. Terlihat jelas pria tinggi itu tak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Digenggamnya tangan putih sang kekasih dengan lembut tapi erat, berharap dapat menyalurkan perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar kepada sang kekasih..

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang sayang. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak peduli apa dan siapa dirimu. Yang kutahu kau adalah Byun Baekhyun-ku yang begitu aku cintai sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Kumohon.. Jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Demi tuhan Baek itu menyakitiku.. Kau bukan itik buruk rupa sayang.. Kau adalah kado terindah yang tuhan berikan dalam hidupku. Api dalam diriku. Nafasku.. Kau adalah tujuan hidupku. Ku akui aku egois mengajak kau menikah diusia yang masih sangat muda, maaf.. Tapi itu kulakukan karena aku mencintaimu sayang, aku ingin menjadikanmu miliku seutuhnya. Dan Byun Baekhyun, belahan jiwaku, sayangku dengarkan aku-disini-Park Chanyeol-pria tertampan didunia ingin menjadikan kau sebagai pendamping hidupku. Orang yang akan selalu aku kasihi, menemaniku menjalani hidup, melengkapiku.."

Air mata haru menetes jatuh membasahi pipi gembil Baekhyun, dadanya berdetak menyenangkan mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang terdengar begitu tulus. Tatapan penuh cinta dari sepasang mata bulat nan tajam itu, senyuman dari bibir tebal itu semuanya lebih dari cukup membuktikan bahwa kekasih tingginya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"A-aku.."

"Dan kau tidak boleh menolak sayangku..."

Baekhyun tertawa. Bahagia sekali. Kebaikan apa yang dia perbuat di masalalu sampai tuhan begitu baik mendatangkan chanyeol dihidupnya.

"Yeol.." - Suaranya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Iya sayangku?"

Dengan cepat baekhyun menghambur kepelukan chanyeol. Menangis dengan keras meluapkan rasa haru dan bahagia yang dia rasakan. Chanyeol membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan erat. Tersenyum bahagia, ya tuhan.. Ia sangat menyayangi baekhyun-nya.

"Hiks-hiks. A-aku mencintaimu yeol. Sangat mencintaimu. Huweee"

Chanyeol tertawa tapi pipinya basah. Entah sejak kapan ia ikut menangis.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu baekhyun. Lebih dari apapun didunia ini. Humm jadi.. Apakah lamaranku diterima?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah yang basah oleh airmata dia memasang senyum yang um.. terlalu lebar? Memperlihatkan eyesmile nya yang sangat cantik.

"AYO KITA MENIKAH YEOLLIE!" -teriaknya dengan penuh semangat.

Chanyeol tertawa, takjub melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang sangat lucu. Diraihnya tengkuk baekhyun dengan cepat dan ciuman lembut dan dalam penuh perasaan kasih, kepemilikan dan cinta yang membuncah pun menjadi penutup lamaran Park Chanyeol sore itu.


	2. Officially Married

**Tyanra Park**

**[ Chapter 2 : Officially Married ]**

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

Putih.. Bakhyun melihat bayangannya dicermin. Semua yang bisa Baekhyun lihat hanyalah putih. Jas, celana, wajah, bibir. Darah berhenti mengalir dari wajahnya saat ia mendengar detik-detik berlalu dari jam di dinding. Dia gugup tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak gugup sebentar lagi dia akan mengikat janji suci dihadapan Tuhan. Baekhyun bersyukur hari ini tiba, tapi entah kenapa sejak tadi malam kegugupan tak juga hilang. Malah semakin parah saja. Dia butuh Chanyeol-nya demi tuhan.

"Sepertinya aku butuh pewarna bibir." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Nyonya Park tertawa melihat menantu cantiknya terlihat sangat gugup, dengan ramah dan lembut digenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Jangan cemas sayang, semua akan berjalan lancar. Kau tahu? Kau sangat luar biasa, Kau adalah pengantin paling indah yang pernah Ibu lihat."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, bersyukur mempunyai ibu mertua sebaik Nyonya Park. Sejak awal berpacaran, ibu Chanyeol memang sudah menganggap Baekhyun seperti anak sendiri.

"Terimakasih ibu.. Sekarang aku sudah tidak terlalu gugup."

"Syukurlah, ibu tidak ingin menantu ibu yang cantik ini pucat seperti patung karena terserang gugup berlebihan kekeke~"

Baekhyun tertawa, sudah tidak aneh lagi dikatai cantik. Bahkan dulu ibu Chanyeol sering menanggilnya barbie, tinkerbell, bahkan yang paling parah _**Taeyeon snsd.**_

"Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu Chanyeol, dengan begitu aku dapat bertemu ibu juga. Terimakasih sudah menerimaku sebagai menantu bu." pipinya basah. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia jadi mudah menangis.

"Umm sayang jangan menangis. Eyelinermu luntur kekeke~ Kami yang bersyukur bisa memilikimu Baekhyun. Kau membawa kebahagian untuk kami, terlebih untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu. Dia begitu senang begitu kau lulus, dengan yakin dia berbicara kepada ibu akan menikahimu. Tentu saja ibu sangat terkejut, bagaimana pun kau masih sangat muda. Kau tentu punya cita-cita yang ingin kau wujudkan. Ibu tidak percaya kau bersedia menerima lamarannya sayang. Terimakasih sudah mempercayai Chanyeol dan mewujudkan harapannya. Percayalah nak, ketika chanyeol bilang akan menikahimu, berarti sepenuhnya dia akan menjagamu."

Chanyeol beberapa kali ditenangkan oleh Kris- Sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sementara lagu-lagu rohani yang mendominasi setiap sudut gereja masih dimainkan demi menghibur para tamu. Kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana, Chanyeol menatap nanar pintu gereja yang besar. Perasaannya tumpah ruah. Gugup, bahagia, takut, haru dan bergetar. Di kursi hadirin paling depan, anggota keluarganya memberinya semangat untuk tetap bersabar menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Tapi entah kenapa malah membuat Chanyeol semakin gugup. Kris menepuk pundaknya, dengan singkat membaca pesan melalui handphone miliknya memberi tahu bahwa baekhyun telah tiba. _**Oh My..**_

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup sangat keras ketika pintu gereja yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang telah dibuka lebar.

Saat pintu terbuka musik yang meriah dan pencahayaan yang menyilaukan seolah-olah dirinya adalah malaikat yang datang dari surga adalah yang pertama baekhyun saksikan. Ya tuhan.. Ia pernah membayangkan ini didalam imajinasi nya tapi kenyataan yang dia terima sekarang jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Orkestra menyetir segala atmosfir didalam gereja untuk menjadi musik latar yang intens saat Baekhyun berjalan di altar.

Sekarang Baekhyun hanya memusatkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi yang berdiri dengan senyum cerah dan sangat tampan. Chanyeol-nya. Masa depannya.

Tidak perduli dengan tatapan semua orang yang menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan gugup. Aku siap untuk ini, batinnya.

Baekhyun merasa menang bahkan hanya melihat senyum Chanyeol dari kejauhan yang ditujukan untuknya. Dia mengantisipasi kaki nya sendiri untuk tidak langsung berlari menuju chanyeol. Haha.

Baekhyun sadar, pipinya atau telinganya atau mungkin seluruh wajahnya telah merah sekarang. Oh tuhan dia sudah sekuat tenaga menahan rona diwajahnya tapi jelas itu gagal. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menyambut kedatangan pengantinnya dan meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Mereka memenjarakan tatapan satu sama lain tidak peduli dengan keadaan disekitar. Pandangan penuh kasih penuh haru dan penuh kepemilikan. Kegiatan tatap menatap terpaksa dihentikan ketika pendeta mulai berkhotbah memberkati pernikahan mereka. Chanyeol menangis pertama kali, disusul oleh Baekhyun ketika mereka mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan pendeta dengan tulus tanpa ada beban. Kebahagian membuncah saat cincin pernikahan telah melingkar dijari masing-masing. Suara riuh tamu undangan mengiringi bibir yang saling mendamba bertemu untuk mengenali perasaan emosional satu sama lain...

Sekarang Baekhyun milik Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol milik Baekhyun. Selamanya akan seperti itu.

Review Juseyo?


	3. Our Wedding Party

**Tyanra Park**

**[ Chapter 3 : Our Wedding Party ]**

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

Pemberkatan nikah berjalan dengan lancar. Pesta resepsi nya sendiri mengusung tema elegant wedding dengan nuansa White-gold serta penempatan lampu hias diberbagai tempat dan rangkaian apik bunga baby breath dan caspea menambah kesan indah dan mewah. Alunan musik akustik tak hentinya dimainkan menghibur para tamu yang mayoritas adalah para kolega bisnis perusahan Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Ibu Chanyeol sedari tadi terlihat antusias menyambut para tamu yang datang. Terlihat jelas pancaran kebahagian diwajah cantik beliau.

Tangan Chanyeol sedari awal melingkar dengan posesif dipinggang Baekhyun, senyum cerah tak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya ketika menyapa para tamu yang sangat banyak. Mereka ingin berbagi kebahagian untuk semuanya. Ini masih seperti mimpi. Setelah menjalin hubungan cukup lama, Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakan serta tukang _ngambek_ dan Chanyeol yang penyabar (teman-temannya lebih sering menyebutnya bucin: budak cinta-nya baekhyun) ia selalu berdoa agar jalinan kasih mereka sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Dan tarra.. Tuhan dengan sangat baik dan murah hati mengabulkan keinginan kedua anak adam yang saling mencintai tersebut.

Teman-teman dekat Chanyeol seperti Jongin, Kris dan Jongdae terlihat datang membawa pasangan masing-masing. Kecuali Sehun, lelaki albino itu sudah seminggu diputuskan oleh kekasihnya -Luhan. Makhluk cantik nan imut serta seksi yang merupakan model terkenal, ia memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak dengan alibi Sehun tak lagi tampan alih-alih lebih mirip larva kuning di serial kartun yang sering ia tonton. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah Luhan. Dengan pasrah Sehun menerima ejekan demi ejekan ketika ia menceritakan hal tersebut pada teman-temannya ketimbang menghibur dirinya yang tengah patah hati. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar cacing atau larva kuning atau apalah itu, gara-gara dia ia diputuskan Luhan. _Lihat saja nanti aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan makhluk itu_ -batinnya. Oh please Sehun, Ingat umurmu.. Pantas saja kau sendiri yang belum menikah sampai sekarang.

"Oy Chanyeol! Apa kau sudah mempelajari ilmu _**ena-ena**_ dariku?" Jongdae tersenyum mesum melontarkan pertanyaan disertai tawa menggoda, membuat Chanyeol ingin menjitak kepala Jongdae apabila dia tidak berhenti tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Senyuman itu mengingatkannya saat mereka masih berada dibangku sekolah menengah, bocah perempuan anak dari penjaga sekolah mereka menangis ketakutan melihat senyum Jongdae yang mirip seperti unta.

"Kau mau rasa apa yoda? Strawberry, jeruk, atau apel huh? Ahhh kurasa satu kondom saja tidak akan cukup untuk malam ini. Benarkan? Tapi tenang Chanyeol, aku membawa tiga dus kondom untukmu, kau bisa periksa di bagasi mobilmu nanti." dengan kedipan nakal Jongin ikut menggoda pengantin baru itu dihadiahi sikutan diperut oleh Kyungsoo. "Mereka tidak butuh itu ninnie! Untuk apa memakai pengaman toh mereka sudah sah. Dasar bodoh! Dan Baekhyun tidak usah dengarkan mereka. Oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Sungguh dia bukan seperti remaja lainnya yang tahu banyak hal-hal semacam itu. Hidupnya hanya dihabiskan dengan makan, tidur, sekolah, bermain dan _ngefanboy snsd_. Pacaran dengan Chanyeol pun hanya sebatas ciuman dibibir. Itu saja.. Walaupun mereka menjalin hubungan cukup lama tapi Chanyeol sangat menjaga Baekhyun. Tidak ada niat pun untuk merusak kesucian kekasih mungilnya. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Baekhyun sebelum menikah. Lagipula Baekhyun masih dibawah umur. Chanyeol tidak gila untuk menodai kepolosannya kekasihnya. Toh lihatlah tanpa seks pun, mereka tetap langgeng bahagia sentosa dan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan.

"Kenapa diam saja Man? Kau sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang _**enak**_ ya kekeke~." Sehun si larva kuning namun tampan- ikut-ikutan menggoda Chanyeol. Astaga, rasanya Chanyeol ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi jauh dari jangkauan teman-teman mesum nya sebelum otak Baekhyun tercemari dan berubah menjadi sangat kotor seperti kulit Jongin.

"Yak kalian! Berhentilah menggoda mereka. Lihat telinga Chanyeol sampai memerah. Kalian pikir Chanyeol seperti kalian? Mesum sekali." Minseok yang tengah hamil muda merasa kasihan melihat Chanyeol tengah digoda habis-habisan.

Jongdae mendengus mendengar istrinya membela Chanyeol. "Minnie.. Kau tidak tahu saja Chanyeol lah yang paling mesum diantara kami.. Benarkan Kris?"

"Ya benar, Fantasi ranjangnya sangat besar seperti anu-nya." Kris si naga China menyahut dengan kelewat santai.

"YAK!" Bentak Minseok mengakhiri percakapan dewasa mereka. Teriakan carrier yang tengah mengandung memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

**.**

**.**

"Kau lelah sayang? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit? " Chanyeol bertanya khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat sedikit pucat. Dibimbingnya Baekhyun untuk duduk. Jemari mungilnya Chanyeol genggam dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangan kanannya dibawa untuk menyentuh pipi suami nya yang terlihat khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja yeol, aku hanya sedikit haus."

"Kau haus? Tunggu sebentar sayang akan ku ambilkan minuman untukmu." dengan cepat ia beranjak menuju meja catering mencari minuman untuk Baekhyun.

Usai kepergian Chanyeol, Perhatian Baekhyun jatuh kearah panggung. Diatas sana terdapat Grand Piano yang mana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada pertemuan pertamanya dan Chanyeol. Lalu hari-hari selanjutnya dimana Chanyeol selalu datang di cafe tempat Baekhyun bekerja paruh waktu untuk melihat Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan suara nya yang luar biasa merdu. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pemilik suara indah itu. Wajahnya yang cantik dan badannya yang mungil membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali melindunginya. Menjadikan miliknya. Namun Chanyeol terlalu kaku dan payah dalam urusan pendekatan. Yang dia lakukan hanya diam memperhatikan menjadi Secret admirrer lelaki cantik itu, ternyata itu membuat Baekhyun risih dan malah menganggap Chanyeol adalah penguntit. Dan lihatlah Sekarang penguntit itu telah menjadi suaminya. Masa depannya. Kadang semesta memang suka bercanda.

"Hentikan senyuman manismu itu Love. Bunga-bunga disini bisa saja layu merasa cemburu karena mereka kalah cantik denganmu. Dan orang-orang disini akan pingsan karena begitu terpesona melihat senyumanmu yang seperti malaikat." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memberikan gelas berisi jus jeruk untuk istrinya. Baekhyun tertawa, "Jangan membual yeol, Kau tahu gombalan mu itu tak pernah mempan untukku." dengan jahil ia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Chanyeol.

"Jangan bohong baekkie, pipimu selalu merona seperti gadis setiap kali aku menggodamu.." dengan jahil Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak benar. Dan yak! Berhenti mengataiku gadis." Baekhyun cemberut. Membuat suaminya tertawa gemas.

"Baiklah love.. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.."

Baekhyun cekikikan, senang suaminya selalu patuh menuruti keinginannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai pipinya mengembung dan matanya berbentuk bulan sabit. Chanyeol melihatnya dan langsung jatuh cinta, Baekhyun-nya begitu cantik. Apapun pada dirinya sangat menawan. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, tangisnya, cara bicaranya, semuanya memperdaya Chanyeol untuk selalu jatuh dan jatuh lagi pada pesonanya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta setiap hari dengan orang yang sama.

"Cantik sekali.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Cantik? Yak! Maksudmu cantik seperti gadis? Huweee.. Menjengkelkan sekali." Baekhyun merengek. Cemberut. Ngambek.

"No, cantik seperti Baekhyun.. _Beautiful Baekhyun_.."

Baekhyun merona entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Uhhh kenapa bisa cantik seperti ini?" ujar Chanyeol heran sendiri dengan kecantikan istrinya. Kedua tangannya dengan gemas memainkan pipi Baekhyun. Menekan kedua pipi chubby itu sampai bibir kecil Baekhyun tertekan dan mengerecut seperti mulut bebek. Kesal pipinya _diusel-usel_ sedemikian rupa Baekhyun pun balas mencubit pinggang suaminya yang mana membuat Chanyeol memekik kesakitan.

"Ayo love masuklah kedalam saku celanaku. Aku ingin menyembunyikan dirimu, hatiku tak rela melihat orang-orang disini melihat keindahanmu. Kau kan milikku.." Ujar Chanyeol sambil memankan jemari istrinya. Baekhyun ingin tertawa, kadang kalau sedang bersikap seperti ini Chanyeol terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya.

"Semua orang sudah tahu aku milikmu seutuhnya. Jadi berhentilah cemberut seperti itu bayi besar.." goda Baekhyun.

Ciuman mendarat dipipi gembil Baekhyun, tatapan intens yang Chanyeol berikan membuat Baekhyun merinding. "Kau memang milikku seutuhnya, Park Baekhyun." Pipi Baekhyun memerah, dia yakin Chanyeol sengaja menekan kata 'Park' ingin Baekhyun sadar bahwa mulai hari ini statusnya telah berubah. Sekarang dia adalah milik Chanyeol seutuhnya. Jiwa dan raga nya sudah menjadi kekuasaan suaminya. Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menghisap ujung jempol kakinya untuk merayakan euforia kebahagian ini. Park Baekhyun.. Dia mencoba mengeja nama itu didalam pikirannya dan itu terdengar manis juga keren. Chanyeol gemas melihat Baekhyun tersipu seperti itu, dengan mesra dipeluknya tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Berharap kebahagian ini tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun.

"Baek.. Ayo kita naik kepanggung dan menyanyikan lagu favorit kita dihari spesial ini." Mata Baekhyun membulat lucu, yaampun kenapa tidak terfikirkan olehnya.

"CALL! Ayo yeol kenapa tidak daritadi sih." dengan semangat Baekhyun berjalan menuju panggung, melupakan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Hey love kau melupakan suamimu.."

** .**

** .**

** .**

Dentingan piano yang Chanyeol mainkan serta suara Baekhyun yang bernyanyi dengan merdu berpadu dengan indah bak harmoni surga. Tamu-tamu undangan terpesona menyaksikan suguhan manis dari pengantin mereka malam ini yang terlihat sangat serasi.

_**I do believe all the love you give**_

_**All of the things you do**_

_**Love you, Love you….**_

_**I'll keep you safe, don't you worry**_

_**I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near**_

_**Cause i feel the same way too**_

_**Love you, Love you….**_

_**Want you to know that I'm with you**_

_**I will love you and love you and love you**_

_**Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you**_

_**I will please you for all time**_

_**I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you**_

_**Cause I need you and need you and need you**_

_**So I want you to be my home**_

_**You've got to understand my love….**_

Dan pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka berakhir sebelum pukul sepuluh malam.


	4. Mine

**Tyanra Park**

**[ Chapter 4 : Mine ]**

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**WARNING! INI NC. BENERAN! GAK BOHONG INI FULL NC. JADI YANG GAK KUAT IMAN APALAGI JOMBLO DILARANG BACA HAHA GAK KOK BECANDA.**

Di perjalanan menuju rumah mereka, Chanyeol masih bertahan dengan senyumnya dan fokus mengemudikan BMW M6 Gran Coupe Exclusive hadiah dari Ibu nya untuk pernikahan mereka. Sementara Baekhyun disampingnya dengan lahap memakan semangkuk es krim stroberi. Lelaki cantik itu tak hentinya mengoceh tentang banyak hal seperti mengomentari rasa es krim nya yang terlalu manis atau dia yang ingin mengecat rambut nya menjadi warna pelangi seperti gadis kecil yang tidak sengaja mereka lihat dijalan, juga berbicara banyak hal yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kapan bahan bakar Baekhyun akan habis. Telinganya sudah hampir jebol.

".. lalu aku akan memb.."

"Baek.." Chanyeol terpaksa memotong cerita Baekhyun, memberi tahu bahwa mereka telah sampai di rumah.

Chanyeol dengan gentle membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun, dia tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun mengangkat koper-koper besar milik mereka. Pemandangan yang hampir serupa dengan lilin-lilin serta rangkaian bunga namun bedanya disini bukan bunga caspea melainkan red rose memeluk indera penglihatan keduanya ketika masuk kedalam kamar utama, wewangian mawar mendominasi segala bentuk pengharum ruangan. Baekhyun tersipu saat melihat ranjang putih besar yang malam ini akan digunakan oleh mereka secara bersama-sama terdapat kelopak mawar yang disebarkan hampir memenuhi permukaan ranjang. Diam-diam ia melirik suaminya, ingin melihat reaksinya apakah gugup seperti dirinya atau malah biasa saja. Dan telinga Chanyeol yang memerah lucu cukup menjawab bahwa ia pun sama gugup nya dengan Baekhyun.

"Mandilah baek.. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu." Chanyeol membuka koper memilih baju untuk Baekhyun.

"Baiklah suamiku.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada imut seperti biasa dan sedikit cekikikan berjalan riang menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol tersenyum tak habis pikir, dirinya seperti menikahi bocah smp. Selesai menyiapkan pakaian Baekhyun ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi di kamar mandi lantai bawah.

Baekhyun mandi dengan cepat. Dari dulu dia memang tidak biasa mandi pada malam hari. Tubuhnya akan menggigil kedinginan walaupun ia mandi dengan air hangat sekalipun. Begitu Baekhyun keluar ia tak melihat Chanyeol dikamar. Itu menguntungkannya untuk berganti baju tanpa harus malu. Dia memakai pakaian yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan. Sepasang piyama sutra berwarna baby blue. Warna kesukaan Baekhyun. Pantulan cermin memperlihatakan dirinya yang tampak kecil dengan piyama yang ia pakai dan agak kebesaran ditubuhnya, tubuh kecil, rambut basah sedikit acak-acakan, wajah polos dengan pipi lumayan chubby, mata-hidung dan bibirnya yang kecil. Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya, sudah bosan meratapi nasib, kenapa dia tidak memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berotot seperti Chanyeol dan malah terperangkap dalam tubuh pendek ini. Mencoba menghibur diri ia berfikir mungkin perkataan ibu mertuanya kala itu benar, bahwa dikehidupan sebelumnya Baekhyun adalah keturunan _tinkerbell_.

Suara pintu kamar yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dilihatnya Chanyeol memasuki kamar hanya dengan memakai celana piyamanya saja. Rambutnya yang basah memecah kewarasan Baekhyun, belum lagi kulit seksinya berwarna kecokelatan. Otot lengannya yang kuat terbentuk dengan sempurna, hingga pandangan Baekhyun bergulir pada tatto bertuliskan namanya didada kiri Chanyeol. Diam-diam pipinya merona, diliriknya otot perut Chanyeol yang terlihat keras. Tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya diam-diam tersenyum menang. Ia pikir, tidak sia-sia usahanya melakukan push-up beberapa saat yang lalu didalam kamar mandi jika hasilnya ia dapat membuat Baekhyun mabuk kepayang dan merona lucu seperti ini.

Baekhyun berdehem, tenggorokan nya terasa kering. Dengan gugup didominasi panik dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju balkon kamar. Rasanya dia akan mati konyol kehilangan nafas apabila terus ditatap dengan tatapan itu oleh suaminya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kegugupan istri nya, Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka dan membelakangi dirinya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tatapannya jatuh pada bokong berisi baekhyun. Kenyataan bahwa kini dia sudah memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya membuatnya tanpa ragu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dengan rengkuhan yang posesif dan bergairah. Tangannya melingkari perut Baekhyun dengan erat disertai ciuman-ciuman lembut dikepala Baekhyun. Wangi rambut anak itu membuatnya hilang kendali. Tangan nakalnya menyelinap masuk mengelus perut Baekhyun yang sangat lembut seperti marshmello. Ciumannya turun ke telinga mungil itu. Menciumi dan menghembuskan nafas berat nya disana. Baekhyun bergetar tubuhnya bereaksi luar biasa atas sentuhan yang baru ini dia rasakan.

"Yeolliee.. A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun mencicit, kini berbicara pun terasa sangat sulit. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin menangis tapi dilain sisi dia tak ingin suaminya berhenti. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol masih sibuk menciumi leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Dengan lembut dibaliknya tubuh kecil Baekhyun untuk menghadap dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapan cinta dari Chanyeol mengalun lembut. Baekhun merona, Chanyeol-nya sangat tampan saat ini. Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung serta bibir penuh itu semuanya terlihat sempurna. Dan tatapan penuh pemujaan hanya untuk dirinya membuat Baekhyun ingin berteriak dengan bangga dan berlari memutari Seoul memberi tahu semua orang bahwa dia adalah lelaki paling beruntung didunia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeollie.."

Chanyeol membelai pipi Baekhyun lambat, mendekatkan wajah mereka dengan nafas hangat yang menggelitik dagu Baekhyun. Detik berikutnya, bibirnya sudah ditelan oleh bibir tebal Chanyeol. Lembut pada awalnya dan lama-lama ciuman itu terasa lebih menuntut. Baekhyun sampai kewalahan, ciuman itu jelas berbeda dari ciuman yang sudah-sudah, Chanyeol dengan penuh gairah melumat menghisap serta menyedot bergantian bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun diselingi gigitan-gigitan kecil. Lidahnya menyusul kemudian, membelai dan mengecap setiap isi rongga mulut Baekhyun yang terasa sangat manis. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol pelan, nafas tersengal-sengal karena cumbuan mereka yang bertambah cepat. Ciuman Chanyeol turun menuju leher jenjang Baekhyun menghisap kulit lembut itu dengan sensual meninggalkan tanda merah kepemilikannya.

"eunghh yeolhh.." Desahan tanpa sadar keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun yang membengkak. Rasanya dia akan luruh saat ini juga jika Chanyeol menyerangnya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi seperti ini. Seperti mengerti, Chanyeol dengan lembut melepaskan ciumannya. Mata bulat itu menatap dengan bergairah wajah Baekhyun yang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Gelenyar asing merambat memenuhi sarafnya. Baekhyun telah mencabik-cabik kendali dirinya.

Baekhyun merasa pipinya terbakar, tatapan Chanyeol saat ini seperti tengah menelanjangi dirinya. Detik berikutnya kaki Baekhyun sudah tak menapak pada lantai, pekikan pelan keluar dari mulutnya -terkejut suaminya tiba-tiba menggendongnya dengan mesra dan gentle.

Baekhyun dibaringkan dengan lembut diranjang mereka. Chanyeol diatasnya menindih Baekhyun dengan rengkuhan mesra, tangannya mengelus wajah Baekhyun dengan lembut seakan dirinya adalah berlian paling berharga, perlahan-lahan dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, mencium dengan mesra jari-jari kecil itu lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun sekilas membuat hatinya terenyuh. Dan kedua pasang mata yang saling bertatapan itu seakan ingin menunjukan kepada pasangannya betapa besar kasih dan sayang masing-masing.

"I love you Park Baekhyun.. Aku sangat sangat sangaaatt mencintaimu.." bisik Chanyeol pelan tapi terasa bergema dihati Baekhyun. Ciuman dibibir kembali ia berikan untuk istri kecilnya. Baekhyun kesulitan bernafas saat Chanyeol menyerang lehernya, menyebarkan lumatan-lumatan pelan ke seluruh tempat, berulang-ulang dan sesekali menggigit pelan meninggalkan banyak bekas ciuman. Jari-jari lentiknya telah tenggelam didalam rambut Chanyeol, meremas dan menjambak pelan melampiaskan yang dia rasakan. Dada Baekhyun terasa membuncah dan meletup-letup saat tangan besar Chanyeol merayap disisi tubuhnya, menyentuh pinggang lalu perut dan berakhir pada pucuk dadanya. Mengelus dan mencubit puting itu dengan lihai. Disingkapnya piyama Baekhyun, mulutnya dengan cepat meraup puting kanan Baekhyun dan puting satunya ia remas dengan sensual. Baekhyun terengah-engah, tak henti-henti menjambak rambut belakang suaminya dan tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan kaki nya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan cekatan membuka satu persatu kancing piyama Baekhyun, membuang asal benda itu disusul celana piyama sekaligus underwear hot pink yang Baekhyun kenakan. Akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil menelanjanginya. Tak hanya tatapannya, tangan nya pun berkuasa melakukan itu. Chanyeol pening akan gairah dan antisipasi saat menatap lapar tubuh putih mulus Baekhyun yang tampak menggiurkan, tubuh yang selama ini hanya bisa Chanyeol bayangkan di malam-malam kesepiannya. Chanyeol bangkit dan berdecak puas menatap Baekhyun yang tergolek pasrah.

"Kau sungguh menakjubkan sayang.." pujinya terdengar seperti bisikan membuat Baekhyun merona hebat, rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya didalam kasur mendapati bara dalam tatapan suaminya yang seakan bisa membakar tubuh telanjangnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu yeollie.. Astaga, aku maluuu." cicit Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol tertawa rendah, tawa nya bahkan dipenuhi nafsu yang besar.

Secepat kilat dia melepas celananya sendiri dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari pasangan hidupnya itu. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun menatap tubuh telanjang pria dengan tubuh yang luar biasa indahnya, kejantanan yang telah mengeras juga siap untuknya. Chanyeol begitu tampan dan pria itu adalah suaminya. Ingatan akan kenyataan itu membuat benak Baekhyun dibanjiri oleh pemikiran sensual, pemikiran yang selama ini tidak pernah berani ia pikirkan.

Tatapannya jatuh pada kejantanan Chanyeol. Oh astaga, ukurannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Benda itu mengacung sangat besar dan gemuk, kepalanya seperti jamur berukuran raksasa, warna agak kemerahan dengan cairan bening diujungnya. Oh Yatuhan, penisnya saja terlihat sempurna. Sayangnya Baekhyun ketakutan.. Melihatnya secara langsung tidak semenyenangkan membayangkannya.

Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun, memeluk dan membelai pipi baekhyun dengan lembut menyadari ketakutan dalam diri istri kecilnya. "Apa aku membuatmu terkejut sayang? Kalau kau belum siap tak apa, kita bisa berhenti sekarang." Walaupun gairah Chanyeol sudah diujung, tapi dia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Suami kecilnya belum siap dan dia akan memakhlumi itu. Chanyeol memberikan arti lebih bahwa ia memang tetap menjadi manusia bahkan saat nafsu birahi telah menguasainya, Chanyeol memberi bukti bahwa letak otak dan kejantanannya tidak berada dalam satu garis lurus yang sejajar.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menangis membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Apa Baekhyun sangat ketakutan? Apa dia menyakiti Baekhyun-nya?

"Kau tidak akan membuat aku kesakitan kan.."

"Hey love jangan menangis. Kumohon.." Chanyeol mengusap airmata Baekhyun, tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun-nya menangis. Dia sudah berjanji dihadapan Tuhan untuk selalu membuat suami nya bahagia bukan menangis seperti ini. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu kesakitan aku janji."

Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun menangis, dia teringat ucapan teman-teman dikelasnya dulu. Kengerian diwajah mereka saat berbicara tentang _pengalaman pertamanya_ melakukan itu, rasanya sangat menyakitkan lebih dari apapun dan akan berpikir ribuan kali jika ingin melakukannya lagi. Hal itu berdampak banyak pada psikis Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat tinggi juga kuat, bagaimana kalau nanti ia kesakitan dan Chanyeol tidak ingin berhenti? Tapi kecupan lembut dibibirnya menyadarkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia balas mengecup bibir chanyeol, tangannya melingkupi punggung suaminya untuk merasakan secara nyata. Secara jelas, tanpa sekat penghalang.

"Sshh.. Tenanglah sayang aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." Ucapan Chanyeol seakan menghipnotis Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak membelai paha dalam Baekhyun, semakin naik dan menemukan penis kecil Baekhyun yang berkedut lucu. Tangannya menggenggam kejantanan Baekhyun, memainkannya lembut dengan ritme yang teratur, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat, bingung atas sensasi yang mengalir deras di tubuhnya, sekaligus takut. Chanyeol semakin bergairah matanya tak henti memandang mimik wajah Baekhyun yang hancur oleh kenikmatan. "Baekhyun-ku yang cantik.." bisiknya mengecup hidung Baekhyun yang terengah-engah. "Cantik.. Semua yang ada pada dirimu sangat cantik. Berlebihankah saat kubilang aku sangat tergila-gila padamu love?" Dielusnya bibir Baekhyun, "Aku ingin memuja setiap inci dirimu. Mengagumi kecantikanmu dalam balutan gairahku sayang.." Dikecupnya dahi Baekhyun, kedua matanya, pipi serta hidungnya dan terakhir bibir ranum itu. Disetiap kecupannya Chanyeol tak lupa mengucapkan "milikku" dengan suara nya yang berat. Ciumannya turun keleher Baekhyun yang dipenuhi kissmark, menghadiahi kecupan di kedua putingnya, lalu perutnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi geli saat ciuman suaminya turun ke paha sampai ujung kakinya. Seluruh tubuhnya tak luput dari ciuman Chanyeol, meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan. Ciuman panasnya menuju milik Baekhyun, dengan lembut dikecupnya ujung kejantanan itu membuat Baekhyun menggeliat, mencoba merapatkan pahanya. Kaget atas keintiman luar biasa yang ditunjukkan suaminya.

"Chanhh.. astaga…"

"Biarkan aku memberimu kenikmatan.." Napas Chanyeol bagaikan uap panas di kejantanan Baekhyun, membuatnya gemetar, Baekhyun menjerit saat kejantanannya ditelan habis oleh mulut suaminya. Chanyeol mengulum, menjilat, sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat, dan memainkan lidahnya dengan ahli. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong kepala chanyeol, tapi chanyeol begitu berkuasa.

"Yeolhhh.. ahh sudahhh.." Desahan keras tak hentinya mengalun dari celah bibir Baekhyun, matanya terpejam erat cahaya putih terasa berada di ujung pandangannya.

Sedikit lagi...

"Akhhhh!" Desahan Baekhyun terasa panjang. Kepala mendongak ke atas, mata berkaca-kaca dan yang ia lihat hanyalah cahaya putih terang. Chanyeol menelan habis cairan Baekhyun yang terasa manis dimulutnya.

Pandangannya kembali ia bawa pada lubang berkerut Baekhyun, lubang itu berkedut dan siap untuk menerima dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin meledak hanya dengan menatap lubang istrinya. Ternyata benar apa yang diucapkan teman-temannya, saat melihat lubang senggama milik pasangannya yang hanya ingin dilakukan adalah.. Memakannya!

Baekhyun menjerit dengan suara serak, terkejut merasakan ciuman dan hisapan dilubangnya. Tangannya mencengkram seprei dibawahnya hingga kusut. Bibir suaminya mencium, menghisap dan melumat lubangnya dengan begitu ahli. Sesekali lidahnya menerobos masuk menyapa dinding rektumnya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat. Tangan besar Chanyeol tak hentinya mengelus paha dalam istrinya. Merasakan kelembutannya. Setelah dirasa lubang Baekhyun sudah cukup basah dan siap, kembali direngkuhnya Baekhyun dalam pelukan, kecupan ringan pada mata sipit yang terpejam itu membuat si empunya membuka mata dengan pandangan sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum sayang lalu meraih jemari Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dalam kecupan basah dan sensual.

"Baekhh.. Maukah kau menyentuhku?"

Baekhyun sedikit takut namun ia menganggukan kepalanya dan Chanyeol membawa jemari Baekhyun ke kejantanannya yang menegang. Baekhyun menyentuh kejantanan suaminya yang keras dengan pelan dan malu-malu membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan erangan. Mendengar erangan itu, Baekhyun hendak menarik jemarinya, tetapi Chanyeol menahannya. Jemari mungil Baekhyun kembali membelai kejantanan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol harus menggertakkan giginya, menahan erangannya. Baekhyun begitu kagum, ia tidak percaya akan melakukan ini. _Benda rahasia_ Chanyeol ada dalam genggaman tangannya, berkedut dan terasa sedikit panas. Oh yaampun, Chanyeolnya begitu tampan saat ini.

"Cukup sayang.. Kurasa aku akan meledak kalau kau meneruskannya." dengan penuh gairah Chanyeol kembali menindih Baekhyun. Jemari cantik Baekhyun menghapus titik-titik keringat yang jatuh dari dahi suaminya. Chanyeol tersenyum menikmati belaian itu. Baekhyun menyadari wajah Chanyeol tampak semakin memerah dan nafasnya semakin memburu juga pandangan mata yang bergerak tak fokus. Chanyeol segera membuyarkan kontak mata mereka untuk kembali bercumbu, meraup bibir Baekhyun pelan dan tenang layaknya ciuman pertama mereka. Liur bertukar di tengah jeda serta lidah saling mengait untuk mengambil rasa akan satu sama lain. Tangan kekar Chanyeol bergerilya kemana-mana, memijat pinggul dan meremas bokong berisi Baekhyun. Ia menggeram ditelinga Baekhyun ketika kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan dengan mesra. "Sayang.. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi." Chanyeol berbisik dan menyentuh lubang Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya, merasakan betapa Baekhyun sudah begitu panas dan basah.

"Lakukan saja." Baekhyun mencicit. Dia bisa merasakan gairah suaminya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin ini tak akan terasa sakit." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu." bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tak begitu mendengarkan karena merasa gugup. Chanyeol bertumpu pada kedua sikunya, dengan hati-hati tak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun, ia mendorong perlahan _benda rahasia_ nya memasuki Baekhyun. Ia mengerang merasakan kepala penisnya dilahap dengan kuat oleh dinding Baekhyun melemahkan setiap titik tubuhnya. Baekhyun berteriak, mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol hingga memerah. "Ch-Chanyeol," ia menyebut nama suaminya berkali-kali sebagai pelampiasan meredakan sakit yang luar biasa ia rasakan.

Kejantanan Chanyeol baru setengah masuk tapi ia kesulitan bernafas oleh sensasi yang menakjubkan, Kepala nya ia benamkan pada bantal di samping kepala Baekhyun, menghembuskan udara panas di daun telinganya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya untuk menatap Baekhyun. Wajah cantik itu berkeringat dengan pandangan lemas dan sayu menatap dirinya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali mendorong kejantanannya menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Baekhyun menyernyit, matanya terpejam erat.

"Buka matamu sayang.. Aku ingin melihat mata indahmu saat kita menyatu." Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun. Dengan patuh, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Bertatapan dengan obsidian gelap suaminya. Chanyeol kehilangan kendali menyadari usahanya memasuki Baehyun begitu sulit. Lubang itu terasa sangat kecil dan sempit. Peluh menetes di pelipisnya. Berusaha lagi dengan hentakan keras ia berhasil memasukan seluruh kejantanannya. "Akh.. Sakit Chanyeolhh.." Baekhyun merintih, Kukunya menancap di pundak chanyeol meninggalkan luka dengan goresan panjang. Sedangkan Chanyeol menggeram bagai binatang buas, merasakan penisnya dibungkus dan dijepit kuat oleh dinding rektum Baekhyun membuat ia kehilangan akal dan melupakan namanya sendiri. Darah segar mengalir membasahi sprei putih dibawahnya. Chanyeol melihat itu, rasa bahagia dan bangga menyeruak bak gempita di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya, mereka menyatu. Air mata bahagia menerobos keluar membasahi pipinya.

Baekhyun menangis lemah, merintih merasakan betapa perih dan penuh lubang bawahnya. Merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup airmata yang keluar dari sudut mata Baekhyun, lalu memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. "Maafkan aku.. Maaf telah membuatmu kesakitan dan menangis." Chanyeol mencium kening istrinya, mengucapkan ribuan kata cinta, mencoba menenangkannya. Pandangan Baekhyun mengarah pada tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang menyatu. Jantungnya berdebar menyenangkan, ia mengecup bibir Chanyeol.

"Chanyeollie memiliki aku.." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Bagian bawah tubuhnya memang terasa sangat sakit, penuh dan sesak. Tapi kenyataan bahwa mereka kini telah menyatu sepenuhnya membuat Baekhyun tak lagi peduli oleh rasa sakit itu. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia, perasaanya menghangat penuh rasa haru mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Ya sayang, kau memilikiku dan aku memilikimu." Matanya terasa panas, astaga betapa dia sangat menyayangi istrinya ini. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusap airmata suaminya.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Baekhyun mengangguk, tangannya berpegangan pada lengan kekar suaminya. Chanyeol menggerakan pinggulnya, mendesis merasakan kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, menegakkan bahu supaya ia dapat memandang Baekhyun—kejantanan dikeluarkan lalu dimasukkan lagi dengan lambat membuat istrinya menyernyit.

"Apakah rasanya begitu sakit, sayangku?" tanya Chanyeol cemas. Baekhyun menggeleng, Chanyeol tersenyum menerima jawaban Baekhyun, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi. Pelan dan hati-hati saling berbagi pandangan intens. Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir merah Baekhyun merasakan ritme dorongan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin tinggi dan napas yang makin tersengal, mata mengatup lalu membuka seraya merintih-rintih cukup keras kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dari hujaman kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Ch-chanyeolhh.. Nghh yeolliehh.. ah ahh.."

Chanyeol menyukai desahan-desahan yang jatuh dari sepasang bibir lembut itu, membungkukkan kepala untuk meraih kening Baekhyun, menciuminya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai kecokelatan yang melekat di sana. Kedua kaki Baekhyun ia lingkarkan pada pinggangnya. Kejantananya ia dorong lebih cepat, menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam tempo tidak masuk akal hingga ia kehabisan nafas—wajah sangat merah dan basah oleh keringat.

"Ahhh..Ch-chanyeolhhh.."

Chanyeol terpana melihat kepala Baekhyun yang mendongak disertai lenguhan panjang yang begitu erotis. Dia menemukannya. Chanyeol menyentuh prostat Baekhyun. Dan reaksi istrinya sungguh menakjubkan.

"Disini sayang?"

"Nghhh.. Chanyeolh.. Sayanghhh.." Baekhyun mendesah hebat merasakan kejantanan suaminya kembali menumbuk sesuatu didalam dirinya. Berkali-kali, dengan tempo cepat dan bergairah. Matanya terbuka dan ia tersipu mendapati bahwa Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lemas, bola mata kelam seakan merekam secara detail setiap perubahan ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram, kenikmatan ini membuat matanya menggelap, sesekali dia merundukan wajahnya menciumi bibir Baekhyun dan berbisik kata-kata cinta serta pujian untuk istrinya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat, tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-terhentak dibawahnya. Desahan dan erangan memenuhi ruangan.

"Kau luar biasa, sayang." Chanyeol benar-benar sudah lepas kendali. Dia terus menumbuk lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun, memejamkan matanya dan mendesah berat saat lubang itu semakin mengetat.

"ahh.. ah. yeolhh ahh.." Baekhyun ingin menangis, kenikmatan memenuhi seluruh syarafnya. Tak menyangka bercinta rasanya akan senikmat ini. Matanya terpejam, seluruh pikirannya terasa begitu kosong melompong, kecuali ada bayangan dirinya sendiri yang telanjang terlentang di suatu ruangan putih bercahaya, dengan seluruh desahannya sendiri dan geraman nikmat dari suara berat Chanyeol yang menyertai pendengarannya, juga tubuh telanjang Chanyeol yang berada di kedua belah kakinya, bergerak cepat menghantam tombol nikmat duniawinya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Baekhyun, setiap kali dia menghantam tubuh istrinya maka kenyataan bahwa perasaan cintanya begitu dalam menyadarkan ia dengan telak.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Ahhh Chanhhh.." Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah tak bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk membalas pernyataan cinta suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu sayang.. Sangat mencintaimu."

Baekhyun mendesah tanpa henti, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sedang konsentrasi bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Begitu seksi, begitu tampan dan sedikit berkeringat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Baekhyun merasakan perutnya mengejang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari kejantanannya. Nafasnya makin tersengal-sengal karena ia hendak orgasme, mata berkaca-kaca oleh nikmat yang luar biasa—bunyi yang disebabkan oleh kontak kelamin mereka berdengung di telinga. "Chanyeolhh aku inginhhh.."

"Keluarkan saja sayang.. Keluarkan untukku.." Chanyeol berbisik di bibirnya, hembusan panas menerpa hidung Baekhyun, tangan merambat ke belakang untuk memijati bokong Baekhyun— meremasnya lembut. "Aku ingin mendengarmu."

Pikiran Baekhyun kosong, orgasme menggulung membuatnya melambung tinggi dengan desahan keras menyebut nama Chanyeol. Cairan putih keluar membasahi perut mereka. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Lubang Baekhyun mengetat, berdampak besar pada suaminya yang langsung menggeram merasakan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang terasa diremas kuat oleh dinding Baekhyun. Gerakan pinggulnya makin cepat, menggenjot Baekhyun tanpa ampun membuat Baekhyunmencengkram seprei mencari pegangan.

"Baekhyunhhh Ohhh.." Dengan satu hentakan keras, Chanyeol sampai. Chanyeol menyemburkan spermanya jauh kedalam rahim istrinya. Pinggulnya bergerak pelan menghabiskan seluruh cairannya, dirasa sudah cukup tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik geli saat Chanyeol menciumi seluruh wajahnya. Apa yang Chanyeol inginkan selama ini telah ia dapatkan. Dirinya telah memenangkan Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimuu.." bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk tubuh raksasa Suaminya.

"Dia masih ingin berlama-lama dirumahnya love, didalam sana begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bagaimana ini?" Chanyeol memasang wajah menggoda dengan pandangan ia arahkan pada penyatuan mereka dibawah sana. Baekhyun merona, tangannya dengan lemas memukul dada Chanyeol, ia ketatkan lubangnya dengan sengaja membuat Chanyeol mengerang. "Jangan menggodaku sayang atau kita tidak akan tidur semalaman ini."

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya dengan suara pelan dan berbisik, "Kita tidur.." Chanyeol tertawa, menempelkan keningnya dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan penuh cinta hanya untuk istrinya. "I love you.." bisik Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang dalam.

**/ngumpet diketek chanyeol/ /gakuatkebauan/ Halooo. Yaampun gue bikin NC demi apaaaaaa T.T**

**Aneh gak sih Baekhyun disini gue sebut istri, tapi kalo pake suami lebih aneh sih kalo kata gue hehe.**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak yaaa. Review apapun itu bikin yang nulis jadi semangat lanjutin dong hehe Thanks**


	5. Honeymoon

**Tyanra Park**

**[ Chapter 5 : Honeymoon ]**

**Chanbaek Fanfiction**

Hari ini genap dua bulan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, berarti terhitung 60 hari telah mereka lewati bersama. Hidup satu atap dalam lingkup bahtera rumah tangga. Pada pagi hari Baekhyun akan bangun lebih awal, memasakan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi lalu memilihkan pakaian kerja yang akan suaminya pakai. Baekhyun melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang istri dengan baik, nyatanya menikah membuat dia bersikap lebih dewasa.

Tapi kadang sikap manja nya muncul begitu saja, seperti dimana setiap pagi Chanyeol harus membujuk dengan sabar setidaknya sepuluh menit sebelum ia berangkat kekantor karena Baekhyun terus menempeli dirinya dan merengek tidak mau ditinggal kerja dengan alasan ia takut ditinggal sendirian dirumah, jika sudah seperti itu maka Chanyeol akan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dengan menjanjikan akan membelikan banyak cokelat dan semangkuk eskrim stroberi sepulangnya nanti. Dan mata Baekhyun akan berbinar dengan dua kali anggukan dikepala.

Pun di malam hari nya setibanya Chanyeol dirumah maka Baekhyun akan terus menempeli dirinya seperti anak koala, berbicara banyak hal dan menodong suaminya untuk bercerita pula, dengan sedikit candaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya -_tidak terlalu lucu_ maka Baekhyun akan tertawa kekanakan membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main dan berakhir dengan desakan nafas kepayahan Baekhyun dibawah tubuh kekar Chanyeol, kaki terbuka lebar pasrah menerima hujaman-hujaman pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, seperti sekarang ini. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak dibawah kukungan suaminya, desahan memenuhi setiap sudut kamar. Malam sudah semakin larut namun tak menghentikan Chanyeol menghabisi istrinya yang begitu menggoda.

"I love you Park Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Pelepasannya terasa luar biasa. Kepalanya ia cerukan dalam-dalam pada leher Baekhyun, menghirup aroma lily istrinya yang seperti candu.

Baekhyun melenguh, entah kenapa dirinya selalu terisak setiap kali _klimaks_. Kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya melumpuhkan seluruh saraf ditubuhnya. Rasanya begitu luar biasa dan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh berkeringat Chanyeol, sesekali mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. Bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika bibir Chanyeol menuju putingnya. Selalu seperti ini, setelah sesi bercinta selesai maka Chanyeol akan bermanja-manja diatas tubuh istrinya dengan mulut berada diputing merah muda Baekhyun, menyedot benda mungil itu dengan pelan, lama, mata terpejam menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Lihat bayi besar ini." Baekhyun terkikik. "Kita harus cepat tidur sayang, besok pagi kau harus bekerja." Ucapnya dengan tangan masih setia mengelus rambut suaminya.

Chanyeol menghisap puting istrinya dengan sedikit keras, membuat Baekhyun meringis ngilu. Dengan tak rela ia melepas hisapannya dan mendongak menatap istri cantiknya. "Sayang.. Besok aku tak harus bekerja."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Seingatnya besok bukanlah hari libur. Dengan heran ia tatap suaminya menuntut penjelasan dan senyum mencurigakan yang Chanyeol berikan pun sama sekali tidak membantu, Chanyeol tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Dengan gemas mencuri ciuman pada bibir istrinya yang membulat lucu. Senyuman Chanyeol tak juga luntur saat tubuhnya ia bawa untuk berdiri. Baekhyun merona melihat ketelanjangan suaminya, walaupun dia sudah sering melihat tubuh suaminya tanpa busana tapi dia tetap malu. Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menuju kearah lemari. Membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika amplop cokelat itu kini telah berpindah ke tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan memberikan _gesture_ kepada Baekhyun untuk membuka amplop itu.

"Apa ini yeol?"

"Buka saja sayang.."

Dengan pelan Baekhyun membuka amplop itu, mengambil isinya, keningnya masih berkerut tak mengerti ketika tangannya mengeluarkan dua kertas uhmm.. semacam tiket pesawat terbang?

"Bukankah ini tiket penerbangan?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan mantap.

"Kenapa kau memberiku tiket penerbangan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, masih bingung. Chanyeol gemas, Rasanya ia ingin menyentil dahi istrinya dengan keras. Tapi ia urungkan, bisa mati dia dimusuhi Baekhyun bertahun-tahun.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat..." Jawab Chanyeol disertai senyuman terlampau lebar. Melihat senyuman lebar yang terlihat bodoh itu membuat Baekhyun ingin menghajar suaminya. Apa-apaan dengan senyum itu.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang berkerut, terlihat masih belum mengerti inti pembicaraan tersebut. "Bulan madu sayang.."

Baekhyun terkejut, mencoba mencerna didalam kepala kecilnya apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan barusan, Bulan madu? Apa dia tak salah dengar? Baekhyun pikir mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula pernikahan mereka sudah memasuki bulan kedua. Baekhyun bukan kecewa tidak juga sedih, dia tak pernah mengharap hal semacam itu kepada suaminya. Pikirnya, Chanyeol sangat sibuk dan dia sangat memakhlumi kalau pernikahan mereka tidak ada acara bulan madu atau semacamnya.

"Kau tidak berpikir kita tak akan melakukannya kan sayang?" Telak!

"Umm ya.." bisik Baekhyun

"Hei love, kenapa berpikir begitu?" ujar Chanyeol gusar. Dengan lembut direngkuhnya tubuh kecil Baekhyun dalam pelukan.

"Kau kan sangat sibuk bekerja, kau bisa pulang sebelum jam makan malam saja aku sudah sangat senang, sudah lebih dari cukup. Bagaimana bisa aku berani berpikir kita akan melakukan bulanmadu?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis mendengar penuturan jujur istrinya, ia akui dirinya memang sangat sibuk bekerja akhir-akhir ini. Perusahaan tidak dalam keadaan stabil dan dia memiliki tanggung jawab besar untuk itu. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya tatkala mengingat kembali waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan dikantor daripada menemani istrinya dirumah.

Rencana awal Chanyeol dua hari setelah resepsi pernikahan ia akan mengajak Baekhyun berbulan madu, seperti pengantin baru pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak sedang berpihak kepadanya, terhitung dua bulan keinginannya harus tertahan karena urusan pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Tak jarang Chanyeol akan berangkat kerja saat Baekhyun masih tidur, dan pulang tengah malam saat istrinya telah terlelap. Mereka pengantin baru, tidak seharusnya begini. Walaupun Baekhyun tak pernah mengeluh tapi Chanyeol tak boleh egois.

Pekerjaan nya memang penting, ia adalah pemilik perusahaan besar dan memiliki banyak karyawan didalamnya. Namun, Baekhyun lebih penting dan berharga dari apapun. Maka dengan keyakinan akan membawa istrinya bulan madu secepatnya, Chanyeol menyelesaikan kekacauan di kantornya dengan cepat tak luput kadang mengutuk anak buahnya yang dirasa tak becus menangani masalah perusahaan yang menurutnya sepele. Sifat pemarahnya keluar begitu saja membuat karyawannya kelimpungan. Dan sekarang berkat kemampuan kerjanya perusahaan kembali stabil dengan jumlah investor lokal maupun asing yang kian bertambah. Hal itu berdampak pada nilai saham perusahaan yang meroket tinggi, membuat para petinggi perusahaan berdecak kagum dan nyonya park mengucap banyak syukur dalam hati. Tidak salah, Park Chanyeol diusianya yang terbilang masih muda sudah menjadi pemimpin sukses sebuah perusahaan ternama.

Melihat Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan mendekap tubuhnya semakin kencang membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh begini, harusnya dia bahagia dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada suaminya. Bukan malah berbicara omong kosong dan membuat suaminya sedih. Dengan pelan dilepaskan pelukan suaminya, tangannya ia bawa pada wajah tampan Chanyeol lalu mengecup bibir tebal kesukaannya itu. Chanyeol termangu mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba dari istrinya. Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun akan marah dan menumpahkan kekesalannya selama ini karena telah diduakan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Atau jika Baekhyun akan memukul dirinya dengan jurus hapkido yang Baekhyun kuasi dia akan mencoba makhlum-

"Jadi suamiku sayang.. Kapan kita akan berangkat?"

Atau mungkin tak sepenuhnya benar- nyatanya sekarang Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan memasuki Bandara. Pengantin baru itu terlihat sangat serasi dan bahagia. Senyum tak luntur dari wajah rupawan keduanya. Tangan kiri Chanyeol menggeret sebuah koper, sedang tangan satunya menggandeng Baekhyun dengan mesra. Karena ini musim panas, Baekhyun memakai kaos longgar putih dengan celana ripped jeans hitam dan sepatu Converse yang senada dengan pakaiannya, sedangkan Chanyeol memakai jeans panjang dan kaos berwarna putih di lapisi cardigan warna hitam. Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju sosok perempuan cantik yang tengah melambai antusias melihat kedatangan anak semata wayang dan menantu nya yang cantik.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Lihat, ibu sampai mengantuk menunggu kalian. Ibu pikir kalian lupa atau mengalami _aerophobia_ mendadak." ucap Nyonya Park kesal dan memukul lengan Chanyeol. Membuat si empunya memutar bola mata. Sudah tidak heran dengan sikap berlebihan ibunya. "Aku tahu ibu baru sampai lima menit yang lalu, jangan berbohong pada kami, menunggu lama apanya." Ucapnya santai.

"Yak!" dan pukulan kembali ia terima, kali ini lebih keras membuat Chanyeol meringis. Pukulan ibu nya bukan main-main membuat dirinya berpikir, apakah mungkin dulu ibunya adalah mantan preman? Tak peduli dengan anaknya yang meringis kesakitan Nyonya Park beralih menatap menantu cantiknya. "Lihat Baekhyun sayang, suamimu ini sangat lemah. Padahal pukulan itu tidak seberapa tapi dia merengek seperti bayi." sindirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa menanggapi ucapan Ibu mertuanya, "Ibu tidak ada kelas mengajar hari ini?"

Nyonya Park melirik arloji mahal yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, "Uhmm.. sepertinya dua jam lagi ibu ada kelas. Tapi siapa yang peduli, ini lebih penting dari apapun. Kalian akan berbulan madu tentu saja ibu harus ikut mengantar." ucap ibu mertuanya yang terlihat begitu cantik dan awet muda beliau merupakan Professor terkenal di salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, tersenyum tulus dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada ibu mertuanya. Lalu atensi nya berpindah pada Chanyeol disebelahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat suaminya yang terlihat masih merengut kesakitan. Dengan lembut diusap lengan suaminya. "Apakah sangat sakit?" Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas dan mengganggukan kepalanya, bibir dicebikan seperti anak kecil yang hendak mengadu. "Ndee.. Sangat sakit sayang." ucapnya dengan mendayu, sangat tidak cocok dengan suaranya yang berat. "Sepertinya aku butuh ciuman huhuhu disini" lanjut nya dengan menunjuk bibirnya. Baekhyun merona mendengarnya. Melihat istri cantiknya memerah seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk menggodanya lebih jauh. "Melihat wajah cantikmu merona seperti ini, sekarang giliran _anu_ ku yang terasa sakit baek." bisiknya. Dan cubitan Baekhyun mendarat pada pinggangnya.

Nyonya Park memang tak mendengar apa yang Chanyeol bisikan kepada Baekhyun, tapi melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menggoda istrinya sampai pipi Baekhyun memerah seperti itu membuat beliau memekik kegirangan. _Mereka sangat manis _pikirnya. Dengan senyum merekah seperti milik Chanyeol, Nyonya Park menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi. "Ibu ingin cucu. SEGEEERAAAAAAA."

**.**

Setelah 13 jam penerbangan, akhirnya mereka sampai pada tempat tujuan. Jam besar Bandara menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka untuk menuju ke Hotel.

Le Sirenuse adalah sebuah hotel berbintang lima dengan fasilitas yang memadai dan pelayanan yang luar biasa mewah. Jaraknya 200 meter dari pesisir dan pantainya yang indah dilengkapi bar tiram, restoran berbintang Michelin, dan kamar-kamar yang elegan dengan balkon pribadi menyuguhkan pemandangan penuh Laut Mediterania.

_'Mimpi'_ selalu kata itu yang melintas dalam benak Baekhyun. Sampai kapan dirinya tidak akan percaya dengan semua ini? pertanyaan paling mendasar yang mampu menampar kesadaran, bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

_'Mungkin'_ semua ini hanyalah mimpi semata sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan suaminya. 'Park Chanyeol' pria penuh kejutan ini selalu berhasil membuat lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Bukan berarti tidak suka dengan segala hal yang dia lakukan, namun semua ini sungguh membuat Baekhyun nyaris gila akibat tidak mampu membendung perasaan cinta yang semakin membuncah padanya. Darimana Chanyeol tahu tempat yang sangat ingin dirinya kunjungi?

Mereka tengah berdiri di balkon kamar, Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dari belakang seraya menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak istrinya. "Kau menyukainya?" nyaris bergumam. Tetap saja suaranya terdengar merdu di telinga Baekhyun. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya berjengit menahan rasa geli. "Heuumm." Hanya gumaman kecil itu saja yang mampu meluncur dari sela bibir Baekhyun. Saat pandangan sipit itu fokus menatap keindahan panorama yang tersaji di hadapannya. Rasa lelah ditubuhnya karena perjalanan panjang tadi hilang menguar begitu saja. Undakan perbukitan dengan lampu terang dan terkesan cukup elegan menerangi bangunan-bangunan berbentuk kubus yang memenuhi setiap undakan mulai dari tertinggi hingga terendah, semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Laut di bawah sana terlihat tenang, nampak luar biasa menakjubkan dengan pantai yang sangat indah. Pemandangan langit malam diatasnya dengan banyak bintang bertaburan semakin menambah intensitas kekaguman pada tempat yang biasa di sebut Positano ini.

"Ayo masuk sayang ini sudah larut kita harus beristirahat." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun mengajak nya untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

"Aku ingin berenang.." Baekhyun menunjuk kolam renang pribadi yang terletak di bawah balkon kamar mereka. "Temani aku yeollie.." ucapnya dengan tatapan polos seperti anak kecil. Belum sempat Chanyeol merespon, Baekhyun lebih dahulu menarik tangan suaminya. Melewati beberapa anak tangga dan dengan santai dia membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk kedalam kolam renang. "Wah segar sekali.." dengan riang Baekhyun bermain air seperti anak kecil. Senyumnya yang seperti bocah itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk melepas pakaiannya dan ikut masuk kedalam kolam menyusul istrinya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau melepaskan pakaianmu?! Aku kan cuma minta kau temani bukan memintamu untuk berenang bersamaku.." Mata sipit Baekhyun yang membulat sempurna itu semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu dan manis. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, berenang menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa dengan gemas mengikuti kemanapun gerakan tubuh istrinya mengitari kolam ini. Lalu dengan sekali rengkuhan, Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang, seketika menghentikan gerakannya saat itu juga. Membalikkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun menghadap padanya. Kedua tangan ia kaitkan pada pinggang ramping itu , mengikis jarak di antara mereka. Demi dewa zeus, tubuh telanjang mereka yang saling bersentuhan membuat tubuhnya terasa panas. Telapak tangannya meremas lembut bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun membuat si kecil mendesah pelan.

"Bukankah sangat indah bercinta di dalam kolam renang dengan langit malam, ditemani gemerlap kuning lampu kota serta suara deburan ombak menghantam batu karang. Tidakkah?" Chanyeol berbisik mesra dengan tangan tak hentinya meremas bokong berisi istrinya. Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, detik berikutnya sapuan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman Chanyeol sangat pelan dan hati-hati merasakan dengan jelas bibir manis Baekhyun yang seperti candu baginya. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan wajah cantik dihadapannya, istrinya begitu cantik. Dan dia miliknya. "Kau tidak keberatan bukan kita melakukannya disini love?" Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjab-ngerjab mendengar pertanyaan suaminya barusan. Dengan mesra menggerakkan kedua tangannya melingkar pada punggung Chanyeol yang sebagian terendam air. Menatap dalam sorot mata suaminya yang syarat akan permohonan. "Untuk apa bertanya, apapun jawabanku bukankah kau akan tetap melakukannya?" ucap Baekhyun polos membuat Chanyeol menyeringai. "Tentu saja sayang, karena kau adalah milikku."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun bergantian, melingkari pinggangnya. Secara otomatis membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun mengalung pada lehernya. Chanyeol bergerak perlahan kemudian menyudutkan Baekhyun pada pinggiran kolam dengan tubuhnya yang memerangkap tubuh kecil istrinya. Dalam sekali hentakan, miliknya sudah berhasil memenuhi tubuh Baekhyun, memberi kehangatan tersendiri di dalam sana. Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan. Bibir bertaut, saling melumat satu sama lain. Mengimbangi gerakan teratur di bawah sana. Gelenyar panas semakin mejalari setiap inci bagian tubuh.

Hari semakin gelap. Suara desiran ombak menghantam karang mengiringi setiap desahan dan erangan yang meluncur dari bibir mereka. Chanyeol terus bergerak dengan tempo teratur dan menyentak begitu dalam membuat Baekhyun merasakan pelepasan itu akan datang sebentar lagi. "Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol disela pergerakannya didalam air. Chanyeol menarik miliknya kemudian mendorongnya lebih dalam, membuat Baekhyun semakin tidak berdaya. Astaga! Dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini. Pelepasan itu terasa semakin dekat. Berada di ambang batas kesadaran. Baekhyun melenguh panjang ketika pelepasan dambaannya menghantam tubuhnya. "Aku juga mencintaimu yeollie..." ucap Baekhyun lemas lalu mengecup bibir suaminya. Chanyeol masih bergerak, lebih cepat, terengah dan detik berikutnya ia pun datang dengan menyerukan nama istrinya. Bukti cinta Chanyeol mengisi penuh rahim Baekhyun di dalam sana, mungkin sebagian tercecer keluar tersamarkan dengan warna biru air kolam ini yang terlihat sangat jernih. Mungkin.

**.**

Suara cicit-cicit burung terdengar, suara deburan ombak menari-nari menghiasi suasana pagi. Matahari semakin tinggi keperpaduannya, menunjukkan sinarnya yang anggun dan mempesona.

Baekhyun duduk diatas kursi rias, ia menyisir rambut cokelatnya yang sedikit basah. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya tersenyum-senyum geli saat mendapati ekspresi Baekhyun yang begitu menggemaskan. Wajah polos istrinya tanpa polesan apapun adalah favoritnya. Chanyeol memeluk bahu Baekhyun dan menempelkan pipi mereka dari belakang. "Lily.." bisik Chanyeol saat mengendus aroma tubuh Baekhyun, padahal sekarang Baekhyun memakai sabun yang sama dengannya dan sama sekali tidak suka memakai parfum tapi aroma Lilly dan fruity floral menyeruak ke dalam rongga penciuman Chanyeol. Ia sangat menyukai aroma ini, terkesan sederhana tapi bisa membuat siapa saja yang menghirupnya mabuk hingga melupakan jati dirinya.

Lily adalah bunga musim panas, yang tumbuh pada pertengahan bulan Mei. Bulan kelahiran Baekhyun. Aroma lily ini memberikkan kesan lembut, ditambah wanginya musk dan fruity floral. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi mandiri yang lembut dengan kesegaran yang menyeruak dari dalam tubuhnya. Hanya Baekhyun-nya yang mempunyai wangi seperti ini. Sederhana, tapi memabukkan. "Aku rasa, aku mabuk," racau Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mengulum senyum lalu memutar tubuhnya yang sekarang membuat keduanya berhadapan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Kalau begitu mandi sana." Baekhyun cekikikan lalu memberikan handuk pada Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kita mandi bersama tadi," ucap Chanyeol cemberut, ia menerima handuk yang Baekhyun berikan padanya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol yang membuat dirinya berbalik dengan ekspresinya yang masih cemberut bercampur heran.

**CUP!**

Baekhyun berjinjit, meraih kerah piyama Chanyeol dan akhirnya bibir tipis Baekhyun menempel di permukaan bibir Chanyeol. Melumatnya pelan dengan gerakan yang lembut. Chanyeol? tentu saja ia hanya bisa mematung, ia terlampau terkejut bahkan untuk merangkul pinggul atau menarik tengkuk istrinya saja terasa sulit baginya. "Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol.." ucap Baekhyun setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Pipinya memerah lucu, tersadar dengan apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Chanyeol tersenyum, dengan sayang ia mengecup dahi istrinya. "Aku lebih mencintaimu Park Baekhyun. Kau tahu itu.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

**.**

**.**

Pegawai restoran menyambut kedatangan mereka dan menunjukkan meja yang akan mereka tempati. Suasana restoran yang romantis menambah daya tarik dari hotel ini terlihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang, baik pengunjung lokal maupun domestik.

"Kau menyiapkannya?" Baekhyun takjub melihat meja makan mereka, makanan penuh disajikan tak lupa dua buah lilin di sebelah kiri dan kanan makanan yang makin menambah kesan romantis malam itu.

"Everything for you, love.." Ucap Chanyeol tulus. Dengan lembut ia membawa istri cantiknya untuk duduk. Baekhyun merona, suaminya begitu gentle. Rambut hitam Chanyeol tersisir keatas memperlihatkan dahi seksi nya. Suaminya sangat tampan. Selalu tampan. Kadang Baekhyun berpikir, kenapa pria seperti Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna bisa jatuh cinta kepada dirinya yang menurutnya biasa saja?

"Aku tahu sayang, suami mu ini sangat mempesona, tapi apa kau akan terus mengabaikan makananmu dan terus-terusan menatapku?" Ucap Chanyeol lalu tertawa pelan.

Baekhyun berdecih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Tch! Siapa pula yang menatapmu, percaya diri sekali." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa, dicondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, menatap Baekhyun didepannya. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mencakar wajah tampan Chanyeol yang memasang senyum menggoda seperti itu. "Jangan mengelak, aku bahkan bertaruh melihat liur mu menetes saat menatapku tadi."

Haha! Baekhyun tertawa mengejek mendengar penuturan suaminya. "Dengar ya tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat, jangan sok tampan denganku. Kau bisa saja tidak mendapatkan jatah malammu dan jatah-jatah yang lain."

Chanyeol terhenyak ditempat. Apa-apaan! Kenapa jatah bercinta nya dibawa-bawa? Melihat wajah _pias_ suaminya membuat Baekhyun tertawa menang. Dengan santai memasukan irisan daging kedalam mulutnya. Wah.. Ini sangat lezat!

"Chanyeol?" sesosok wanita cantik tiba-tiba datang menghampiri meja mereka. Menatap tak percaya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatap wanita itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Astaga ini benar kau, Aku Kim Yejin. Kau lupa ya denganku?" Suaranya terdengar merdu, mengalun indah seperti wajahnya.

Chanyeol lumayan terkejut, tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan wanita ini. Setelah sekian lama. Sedikit berdehem, dengan resah melirik Baekhyun di hadapannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih kembali pada wanita yang bernama Kim Yejin tadi. "Ah ya, Yejin." balasnya singkat.

Kim Yejin. Chanyeol sangat ingat nama itu, Baekhyun yang daritadi hanya terdiam pun juga tahu siapa wanita bernama Kim Yejin ini. Tentu saja, dia adalah mantan kekasih Chanyeol saat sekolah menengah. Baekhyun diam-diam memperhatikan penampilan wanita itu, tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping dibalut gaun musim panas berwarna putih yang sangat cocok ia kenakan, rambutnya cokelat keemasan dan terlihat sangat lembut tergerai indah, perpaduan yang pas dengan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku mendengar berita bahwa kau telah menikah, wah selamat ya.."

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa lega sekaligus _menang_, baguslah kalau wanita ini tahu. Mantan pacarnya sudah menikah dan sekarang sudah bahagia. Jadi jangan berharap bisa memilikinya kembali. Sifat posesif Baekhyun muncul begitu saja.

"Kabarku baik." jawab Chanyeol tenang tak berniat untuk balik melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Ya benar, aku sudah menikah. Dan perkenalkan ini istriku, Park Baekhyun.."

Yejin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun, memperkenalkan diri, dia tersenyum tulus dan menyapa dengan ramah. Membuat Baekhyun sadar, Kim Yejin adalah wanita yang baik.

"Istrimu cantik sekali Chanyeol, Kalian terlihat sangat serasi. Kuharap pernikahan kalian selalu diberkati." Ucap Yejin tersenyum tulus.

"Ya Yejin-ssi, terimakasih." Chanyeol balas tersenyum. Baekhyun memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan diam. Melihat senyum manis Yejin kepada suaminya dan juga sebaliknya, membuat dia sedikit uhmm.. _Cemburu?_

"Ah aku harus pergi. Maaf sudah mengganggu acara makan malam kalian. Sampai berjumpa lagi kalau begitu.." Yejin membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum sekali lagi kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya dan Baekhyun melihat sorot mata suaminya menghantar kepergian mantan kekasihnya itu. Sedikit melukai hatinya.

"Sepertinya kau ingin menyusulnya. Kejar saja sana dan bernostalgia kembali." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba _-acuh tak acuh_.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli menyadari istri cantiknya tengah cemburu, dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap cincin pernikahan mereka yang melingkar dijari manis masing-masing. "Jangan cemberut begitu sayang.."

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol. "Wae? Apa sekarang kau kesal karena wajah cemberutku tidak cantik seperti mantan kekasihmu itu?"

"Bicara apa kau. Tentu saja kau lebih cantik dari siapapun. Tak peduli saat cemberut, marah atau menangis sekalipun kau adalah yang paling cantik."

"Terserah." Baekhyun mengibaskan telapak tangannya, malas berdebat dengan Chanyeol dan lebih memilih menghabiskan makanannya. Dia tidak kekanakan oke? Dia hanya sedang cemburu.

"Kim Yejin hanya masalalu love, demi tuhan. Lagipula itu sudah sangat lama. Dan sekarang aku telah memilikimu." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan. Digenggamnya kembali tangan Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin istrinya berpikir macam-macam. Apalagi sampai berpikir kalau Chanyeol masih menyukai mantan kekasihnya itu. Demi bokong seksi Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun lah satu-satu nya yang dia sukai, dia cintai, dia sayangi setelah sosok Ibu nya.

"Berhenti Chanyeol, habiskan makananmu. Sekali lagi kau membahas masa lalumu itu habis sudah riwayatmu." ancamnya. Oh lihat siapa yang berbicara barusan? Dengan wajah Puppy _sok galak_ begitu alih-alih seram Baekhyun malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Tentu baby.." dan satu kedipan Chanyeol berikan untuk istri cantiknya.

**.**

Malam sudah semakin larut, suara deburan ombak dari kejauhan menemani suasana tenang dari dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang didalamnya terdapat pasangan suami istri yang saling berpelukan dibalik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya.

"Aku ingin kau segera hamil sayang.." bisik Chanyeol, mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur setelah percintaan mereka yang panas. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus perut halus istrinya. Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan suaminya, dadanya berdentum menyenangkan. "Aku juga yeol.. Ah pasti sangat menyenangkan.." ucap Baekhyun terkikik sendiri membayangkan dirinya akan mengandung buah cinta mereka yang sangat menakjubkan, dengan mata bulat dan telinga lucu seperti Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi istriku Baekhyun.." bisik Chanyeol dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. Menyalurkan perasaannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum, seharusnya dirinya lah yang berterimakasih. Chanyeol adalah sosok suami sempurna dari dirinya yang hanya lelaki biasa saja. Begitu menurutnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir aneh juga, Kenapa Chanyeol memilihnya? Chanyeol adalah pria sukses, dia kaya raya dan memiliki pekerjaan yang bagus, wajahnya luar biasa tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menawan, mantan kekasih nya bahkan sangat cantik. Lalu, kenapa Chanyeol malah memilih dirinya? Seorang Byun Baekhyun, anak yatim piatu, bukan dari keluarga kaya raya, wajahnya bahkan biasa saja menurutnya. Tidak ada yang menarik dari dirinya ya kecuali nilai plus untuk bokongnya yang montok. Kenapa 4 tahun lalu Chanyeol memilih Baekhyun yang bahkan hanya seorang pelajar sekolah menengah untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan sekarang menjadi istrinya.

"Yeolliee.. Kenapa kau memilihku menjadi pasanganmu?" Baekhyun memang mudah ditebak. Pikirannya masih kekanakan. Dan pertanyaan semacam ini sudah sering Chanyeol dengar. Pria tinggi itu menghela nafas, tidak suka pertanyaan semacam itu keluar kembali dari bibir istrinya. Apalagi dalam suasana seperti ini, sekarang mereka tengah bulan madu. Kenapa lagi Baekhyun harus membahas hal seperti itu. _Lagi?_

"Tentu saja karena aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Bakhyun lagi merasa belum puas dengan jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lelah. Wajah Baekhyun dia bawa menghadap padanya. "Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan ada pertanyaan semacam ini lagi Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol _final_. Tegas. Tak terbantahkan.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku kan cuma bertanya.." balasnya. Lalu menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Chanyeol, memejamkan kedua matanya mengakhiri percakapan mereka. Memilih untuk tidur saja.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung telanjang istrinya dengan teratur. Nafas harumnya menggelitik puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Satu-satunya alasan jika kau bertanya kenapa aku mencintaimu adalah yaa.. Karena kau adalah Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu karena kau Park Baekhyun. Jadi dengarkan ini sayang, istriku, orang yang akan aku cintai sampai aku tua dan maut menjemput, jangan pernah ragukan perasaanku."

Baekhyun mendengarnya, dia sudah terjaga tapi telinganya masih mendengar dengan jelas apa yang suaminya ucapkan. Bibirnya tersenyum. Bahagia luar biasa. Bersyukur memiliki Chanyeol sebagai pasangan hidupnya

Dan didalam tidur pulas nya dia bermimpi menggendong bayi laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HALLOOOOO! Kangen banget akutuh sama Chanbaek.. Apalagi sama Baekhyunnnn. Sayang banget sm mamih Baek.. Apakah Kalian juga?

Btw, hayoo ngaku siapa yang kemaren-kemaren ikutan kesel sama papih terus spam komen di ig nya? Di ig temen jepangnya juga? Hahaha lucu sekali sampe si Mackenyu ganti caption nya hahaha.. semoga kalian gak termasuk yaaa haha kalo Chanbaek Shippers lama pasti gak bakal termakan rumor kek gitu. Gak mgkn atuhlah papih selingkuh, mana bisa dia berpaling dari mamih kita yg super imut. Aku sih percaya Chanbaek 100000% real.. Semoga kalian juga yaaa. Ohya please, Jangan mudah terpengaruh rumor gak bener. Chanyeol ganteng bgt wajar dia banyak di rumorin gajelas ngedate sm ini lah itu lah hahaha iya-in aja biar ppali mereka yang suka halu. Tawain aja sambil makan gorengan.

Inget apa yang Chanyeol bilang guys, jangan percaya berita apapun yang bukan berasal dari mulutnya sendiri. Okee? Btw, papih gans bgt gelaaaa di Paris. Poninya ngakak sih tapi gantenggg. Gemess.

Dan terakhir tinggalin jejak plisss.. Komen apa ajaa terserah tapi tinggalin jejak dongg biar aku tau ada yang baca tulisan aku hehehe makasihh..


End file.
